


Sticky Sweet

by PBnJ



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Agender Character, Blindfolds, Chocolate, Dom/sub, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Sucking, Food Sex, I am an idiot and until like one day ago I didn't know the difference between edgeplay and edging, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Other, Power Play, ass eating, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBnJ/pseuds/PBnJ
Summary: A combination of two of Venom's favorite things: Eddie and chocolate.





	Sticky Sweet

It’s Friday night, and Eddie Brock is generously spooning melted chocolate onto his nearly naked body. Some of it is dripping on the floor, but that doesn’t worry him. He is 100% sure that Venom will lick up every last stray drop. The kitchen floor will probably be cleaner after they finish than it was before they started. 

Eddie drizzles chocolate down his back. Some of it creeps into his underwear. Great. Now he’s going to look like he shit himself. Eddie’s not sure why he’s still clinging to shreds of his dignity; he’s about to be fucked till things like dignity are but a distant memory.

His Other watches his progress with hungry eyes. They’ve manifested outside his body in their tall muscular form, and they’re dripping drool. Okay, they’re ALWAYS dripping drool, but right now they’re oh so impatiently waiting for both chocolate and him. Eddie stretches out the wait, taking his sweet time as he smooths chocolate down his thighs. 

Venom has enough, as he’d hoped they would. They snatch his wrists and lift his arms above his head as they back him up against the kitchen counter. Their clawed hand is large enough to easily hold both his wrists with lots of room to spare. 

“I am tired of waiting.”

“There’s a huge surprise.”

They pluck the chocolatey spoon from his hand. “Look at me.”

His dick twitches at their tone. He meets their gaze.

“When I let go, keep your arms by your sides. Do not touch yourself or me unless I say otherwise. Understood?”

Eddie nods, making an effort not to look too eager. 

A tendril tilts his chin up. “Use your words, Eddie.”

“Yeah. I understand.” 

“Good.” They release his arms, which Eddie obediently places by his sides. 

Venom scoops a spoonful of chocolate from the pot sitting on the counter. Eddie opens his mouth and they drizzle the chocolate in. Before he has a chance to suck the spoon clean, their mouth is on his. Their tongue is everywhere, greedily seeking every last taste of chocolate. Eddie is hard now, and he has to restrain himself from grinding against them. When Venom pops their mouth away, Eddie’s panting. His lips feel warm and tingly.

A moment later, Venom brings two of their fingers to his mouth. The digits are dripping with chocolate. “Suck.” 

Eddie takes a finger into his mouth. They push the other one in too, and Eddie’s mouth is too full. He does his best to suck anyway. Chocolatey drool runs down his chin. He swallows what chocolate he can. Venom strokes his cheek with their free hand. A few seconds later they withdraw their fingers.

Eddie catches his breath as they lick his chin clean. Not being able to touch them right now is wonderfully awful; there are few things that make Eddie weaker in the knees than having his arms free but not being allowed to move. 

Venom covers his eyes with tendrils, and this makes Eddie even harder. Hands slide to his hips for his underwear, and Eddie lifts his hips slightly to help them out. 

“Good, Eddie. So good.”

The praise goes straight to his aching dick, which throbs. Venom rumbles with amusement as they lower their head to Eddie’s neck. They lick a stripe across his throat and declare, “Delicious.”

“Me or the chocolate?” Eddie manages to get out. He’s proud that he’s still capable of coherent speech. 

“Yes.” They suck on a spot just below his Adam’s apple. “This,” he hears them say in his head, “Is mine.”

The last word drops into a growl so deep that Eddie feels it in his bones. They’re really taking a sledgehammer to all his buttons tonight. “Yeah,” he gasps, “Yours.”

They move to his shoulder, lap up the chocolate there, and start to nibble. “This is mine too.”

The teeth sting sweetly but don’t break the skin. Eddie’s dick is starting to dribble pre-cum. He won’t last much longer. Fortunately, the recovery time that he needs in between climaxes has decreased dramatically now that he has a symbiote living inside him that can manipulate his biology to suit their mutual needs. 

Venom moves down his arm and laps at the delicate skin of the underside of his wrist. “This is also mine.”

Eddie can’t hold back a whimper as his dick dribbles again. And then he feels that tight coil of so close-so close-so close loosen slightly. So edging is on the menu for tonight, then. Eddie is not opposed, but it’s gonna be that much more difficult for him to be good till they’re ready to have mercy on him.

Venom’s huge hands are caressing him as their even huger tongue licks the chocolate from his skin in no particular hurry. Eddie had thought that they’d be a lot less restrained than this. Apparently they like torturing him even more than they like chocolate. 

They keep pausing to suck and nibble on his increasingly sensitive flesh. And each time, they claim the spot as theirs. 

The softest part of his belly. “Mine.”

His hip. “Mine.”

Each of his thighs. “Mine. All mine.”

They mark Eddie till he feels like a patchwork of love bites. His dick is starting to hurt, but no more pre-cum drips out. Venom is keeping him right where they want him. He’s not coming till they let him. 

His hands are balled into shaking fists. Their tongue retreats. All Eddie can do is wait to see what they’ll do next. Anticipation crackles through him. He’s prepared for more biting, a tongue in his mouth, maybe a finger or two in his ass. Eddie doesn’t expect his Other to dump the rest of the melted chocolate into his lap.

The chocolate is warm enough to be just this side of too hot. His dick jumps at the change in temperature. Normally, Eddie would object to someone pouring chocolate on his genitals. But he’s not worried about a yeast infection. He never has to worry about yeast infections ever again. He knows Venom will clean him up and protect his- their- body. 

The symbiote eases Eddie’s thighs apart and his asshole instinctively twitches. 

“Not yet,” he can hear the amusement in their voice. “But soon.” 

He’s glad that one of them thinks this is funny. 

And then his junk is in their mouth. They start sucking at the chocolate. It’s too much for Eddie, who reaches for their head to tug them closer. His arms are returned to his sides. Tendrils wind around his wrists to hold his arms in place. Venom’s rhythm of sucking doesn’t falter.

“Please,” Eddie gasps. “Please, V. Ah, fuck!” He needs to move, needs to come.

“No,” says the voice in his head. “You need me. And I know what you need.”

Venom removes their mouth, and the loss of pressure and wet heat makes Eddie want to cry. They lick his dick and his balls and the insides of his thighs till Eddie’s sure all the chocolate is gone, and then some. Sometimes their tongue brushes his ass, but it never lingers.

Eddie pulls against the restraints. As he suspected, they have no give. Oh, hey, another huge button of his.

“Please.” Eddie can’t help begging, despite their oh so smug reassurance. He needs them to give him relief. He needs them to fuck him. 

Just when he feels close to tears, they turn him around so his back is to them. Yes!

They bend him forward till his face is nearly touching the kitchen floor. Yes!!

Tendrils support his back and cushion his knees, helping him to hold the position that they want. A hand wraps around his dick, and Eddie groans with relief. Venom licks down his spine, down his lower back, and arrives at his ass. Eddie parts his thighs further for ease of access. A fond laugh. And then, at last, Venom slips their tongue into his ass. 

As their tongue fucks him, they jerk him in their enormous fist. The substance that they’re made of is slippery enough to make lube unnecessary. All the drool is just icing on the cake. Eddie can feel that coil tightening again. Venom fucks him with their tongue and hand until he finally comes. They fuck him through his climax, fuck him till the neighbors hear him. And not just their dickhole neighbor who lives next door and his douchebag friends, the entire hall. And possibly the hall below theirs. 

The blindfold creeps away from Eddie’s eyes. The symbiote takes him in their arms. “You can touch, now.” 

Eddie wraps his arms around them tightly, and they press closer. “Exhibitionist prick,” he mumbles. “Someone’s gonna call the police again.”

They fluff up his sweaty hair with their claws. “Maybe you’re just very loud.” 

“Fuck you, I had your tongue halfway up my colon.”

“That’s your excuse?”

“It is, and I’m sticking to it.” 

They snicker. “That’s going to look great on a police report.”

They’re in Eddie’s body and wrapped all around him. It’s bliss after not being able to touch them. They rub his back and lightly scratch it with just the tips of their claws. Eddie doesn’t think that he’ll ever get tired of this apex predator being gentle just for him. 

He rests his head on their massive chest and they press their cheek to the top of his head with a sound that’s close to a purr. Eddie strokes their arm, raising a trail of goosebumps. Venom doesn’t get goosebumps, but they’ll sometimes imitate Eddie’s to show him how his touch makes them feel.

“I love you.” Eddie’s a little embarrassed to be the first one to say it tonight, but he has to tell them.

“I love you, too.” They lean down to kiss him, but Eddie covers his mouth just in time.

“Uh-uh. You’re not kissing me until you’ve used mouthwash.”

They roll their eyes. “The pH in my mouth has already-“

“Don’t care. This is non-negotiable.”

“Fine. Princess.” 

Venom gets up. They carry Eddie with them. They pop the lid off the container of mouthwash.

“How would you like a bath, Eddie?”

“Hey, that sounds good. Would you be-“ They drink the mouthwash right from the container. “-in this bath too?” he finishes.

Venom wipes their mouth. “Obviously.” 

“The idea is to swish with it.”

“More efficient to swallow.” They smirk. “As you well know.” 

“Fuck you,” Eddie says, for the second time in as many minutes. He’s trying and failing not to smile.

Venom kisses him, and it tastes like wintergreen. Eddie rests against their chest as they fill the tub and drop in one of the expensive bath bombs that are reserved for special occasions like a promotion or a birthday. 

He gets a glance at himself in the mirror. He’s covered in strings of teeth marks and hickies the size of his hand with its fingers stretched open. If he wants to go anywhere tomorrow, he’ll have to wear a high-necked and long-sleeved shirt. His ass aches, he’s low-key shivering, and he’s spent. Eddie feels terrific. 

Venom shuts off the water and steps into the tub. They sit down in the sparkly purple lavender water with Eddie cradled in their arms. Eddie knows he can move now, but he’s content to stay still as they rub a washcloth up and down his back. They’ve got him, and they know just what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to write monsterfucking, and I wanted to do something a little different since I was gonna be checking so many of the usual boxes: bottom Eddie, bondage, smug Venom, what that tongue do, and butt stuff. 
> 
> And then I thought: sex with chocolate involved. Venom's dream come true.
> 
> So yeah here u go.


End file.
